Why You?
by keyblader222
Summary: Yuya met peaceful medicine seller Kyoshiro Mibu. The his body was taken over by Demon Eyes Kyo permenatly. Was Kyo her brother's killer? It's not like Kyoshiro could have done it....Right?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my newest story! Samurai Deeper Kyo!!! It's my new favorite anime, besides Inu-Yasha. I haven't tried writing Samurai Deeper Kyo yet, so sorry if this is stupid. Oh yeah, Onimeno Kyo translated to Demon Eyes Kyo, for people who didn't know.

A/N: Set right after the battle between Benitora and his father Ieyasu. The Kyo group is traveling to the Sea of Trees where Kyo's real body was hidden by Kyoshiro and Yukimura. Yuya starts to think about what Kyoshiro really is like

Chapter 1

Yuya followed silently behind Kyo. Benitora was walking beside her and Okuni was behind them, following silently. Yuya was thinking hard. She had been having flashbacks and nightmares abiut her brother being killed. She could see the man with the cross shaped scar on his back walking to face her brother. "No! Run away before you get hurt!" Yuya had screamed in her dreams, but everytime she saw her brother being cut down. And every time, her brother's killer would be closer and closer to turning around. Then yesterday, when Kyo was fighting one of The Lord's juunishinsho, Kyo's gi had been sliced on the back, revealing the crossed shape scar on his back. The night of the confrontation, Yuya had her dream again. This time her brother's killer turned around and faced her. Just as she suspected. It was Onimeno Kyo, exceptthere was something drfferent. Then the shock of who is was hit Yuya.   
Her brother's killer's eyes were not blood red, but a deep brown. Her brother's killer was Kyoshiro. "No! It can't be." Yuya thought in her dream. "This can't be right. How could kind hearted Kyoshiro kill someone so heartlessly?!"

End chapter 1

Ok, so this wasn't the best thought out, but I'm just starting, Like it or not, please read and review!!!! Oh yeah and sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, since some people like Samurai Deeper Kyo, here's a new chapter to my story. Umm..oh yeah, and I changed my pen name to Keyblader Girl. It's my name on the Planet Zot forums so I decided to revise my name to my favorite game, Kingdom Hearts. I'm sorry my first chapter was so short. And I was in a real hurry to try and write my first chapter that I didn't get to perfect my grammar and spelling. Sorry, so I give my appreciation to **snazzy, marnika, Hildebrant, and Kyou-san **as my first 3 Kyo reviewers. ^_^ Thanks you guys!

Oh, and the story is kind of wavering from my own work, and following the story line of the anime. Just for a little while. So all of you know that Kyo is permanently in Kyoshiro's body because Okuni mentioned Sakuya's name, right? Ok, I just wanted to inform any new readers. The anime I'm covering is mostly volume 3 and 4. So sorry if you've seen these episodes. 

Disclaimer: Ok, don't bite my head off cause I didn't write one for my first chapter. @.@ but I don't own SDK and never will, cause if I did I would be really rich and an awesome drawer. 

Chapter 2

Yukimura Sanada was sitting next to Lady Sakuya, who was looking out into the garden. "So, Kyo means to get his real body back and defeat both Nobunaga and Kyoshiro?" Sakuya questioned. Yukimura was silent for a moment then said, "Yes, but Sakuya-sama, what made you hate Kyo enough to kill him soheartlessly?"

Sakuya was silent. "Oh, umm..I'm sorry. That was not my place to ask such as question." Yukimura said bowing slightly. 

"It's alright Yukimura-san." She paused. "If someone wants to hurt part of my family, the Mibu clan, he'll find consequences. 

"ButSakuya-sama! You two were in love!!" Yukimura stopped abruptly. "That was beyond my authority. I will go and help Kyo finds his body and make sure that Kyo and Kyoshiro don't fight each other right away." He said standing up to leave. "Wait! Yukimura-san. Please make sure that Yuya-san isn't hurt by either of them. She doesn't need the pain that I have from them too." 

Yukimura bowed once again and departed with Sasuke to find Kyo again. Sakuya faced the garden again and a single tear slipped down her face and landed at her feet.   


"Wait Kyo-han!!" Benitora yelled at Kyo who was far ahead. "What's the rush?!"

"I need to get to my body before _he _does." Was Kyo's answer, and he continued walking. Benitora and Yuya hurried to follow, but Yuya stopped. "Where's Okuni?" 

Benitora stopped to look. She was no where to be seen. "Huh, I could've sworn she was just here a minute ago." 

"Should we go look for her?" Yuya asked. Benitora looked to Kyo. "If we do, we'll lose Kyo. Don't worry. Okuni will come back."

Yuya looked back once more and looked worried. Benitora saw this. "Well, how about I go look for her and you stay with Kyo?"

Yuya looked happier upon hearing this. "Ok, be careful Benitora!" and she ran up to Kyo. Benitora went the opposite way to find Okuni.

Benitora called out Okuni's name. "Okuni-han! Okuni-han! Where are you?!"

Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt. "Are you lost sir?" a small voice asked. Benitora down and saw a small child with blonde hair in pigtails. _"Oh, great. Another brat."_ He thought, thinking of Sasuke. Then the little girl said, "Maybe I can help you." She gave Benitora a sweet smile and then pulled out a giant hammer. "I am Antera! One of the Lord's jyunishinsho!" Then she brought down the hammer and smashed it on the trees above. Burying Benitora beneath them. When the dust settled, she smiled. "That's one down." And she walked away looking for the other two.   


Kyo stopped suddenly. "What is it Kyo?" Yuya asked. Up in front of them, a huge man stood. "Long time no see, Demon Eyes Kyo." The man said.

"I don't believe I have met you before." Kyo said in his cold voice. 

"Don't you remember me? I am Bikara, one of the Lord's jyunishinsho. We met at the battle of Sekigahara. I always faked illness or injury so I could live to see the resurrection of Our Lord. But then you came and destroyed the camp I was living in and I had to run. Now I face you like a man and regain my honor, and ensure the return of Our Lord!"

"You talk too much." Kyo said pulling out his Muramasa from it's sheath, "Come and get me."

Bikara lunged in and Kyo blocked his attacks with his Muramasa. Suddenly Yuya heard a voice. "Onee-chan!" 

When Yuya looked up she saw a small girl with pigtails held a huge hammer above her head and was about to swing it down on Yuya. Yuya leapt out of the way just in time. Then the girl spotted Bikara. "Bikara! What are you doing here?! I am the one who will defeat Demon Eyes Kyo!"

"Heh, what are you talking about? An old woman shouldn't strain herself." Bikara replied.

"Excuse me! Even if I am an old woman, I could fight him too!" she pouted. While the two were arguing, Yuya backed away and pulled out her gun. _"If I can take out one of them, the Kyo would have a fair advantage."_ Yuya thought and she shot three bullets at Antera. Antera raised her hand and then closed it into a fist. Yuya gasped as Antera released her hand and dropped the three bullets to the ground. "How dare you try to shoot me!" Antera yelled and started swinging at a dodging Yuya again, Bikara then took this time to try and defeat Kyo. 

Yukimura and Sasuke came upon a pile of wrecked trees. "Hmm..Something tells me we have a friend down there," Yukimura said. No sooner had he said that, the rubble started moving and Benitora poked his head out. "Hi guys. How's it going?" He laughed weakly. After helping Benitora out, Yukimura asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Umm..What was her name? I can't remember. She was short, like the little brat," he said pointing to Sasuke. (At this time Sasuke has the little spark things on his head that people get when they're mad.) "Antera! That was her name!"

"Antera? A jyunishinsho!" 

"Having fun down there?" Said a voice. The trio looked up. It was Okuni. "Okuni-han! Where have you been?" Benitora asked. But instead of answering, Okuni just dropped down from the tree branch and was silent. 

A/N: Ok, so that was a little longer. My parents are cutting down my computer time, so I can't write as much as I want too. I usually just do it at school, but it takes me awhile to type up these chapters. Sorry I'm going slow, but I'll try to pick up the pace soon. Please Read and Review and I hope you all liked this chapter!

Jyunishinsho translates to something like 12 warriors or protectors maybe. I'm not sure what shinsho is but I'm positive that Jyu ni translates to 12. That was just was just a quick translation. And Onee-chan translates to big sister. ^_^


End file.
